Wings of His Love
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: spoilers: I DO - Quoe; Quinn returns to Ohio for Mr Schuester's wedding, but nothing turns out as expected.


**Title::..**Wings of His Love

**Rating::..**PG

**Spoilers::..**_I Do_

**Genre::..**Fluff

**Characters::..**Quinn Fabray and Joe Hart, with supporting roles from Santana Lopez and the rest of the Glee club

**Pairing::..**Quoe

**Author's Note::..**Don't get me wrong, I loved the Quintana action that came with _I Do_, it was simply amazing and I will never forget it. But, I was rewatching the episode and I couldn't help wondering what might have happened had Joe Hart not been sick and instead had been in attendance. So I cured Joe's 'Asian Bird Flu' and gave him a spot at the wedding to play with Quinn.

The title is a reworking of a song title, Wings of My Love. This song is from baby Michael Jackson's very first solo record, titled _Got to Be There_. It's a very sweet song and it helps me to miss him less and feel a little more optimistic. It's a gem from his Motown years and is definitely worth the listen. Maybe you could imagine Joe and Quinn singing it to each other.

**Summary::..**Quinn returns to Ohio for Mr Schuester's wedding, but nothing turns out as expected.

* * *

Quinn had always hated Valentine's Day.

When still living under the title of Lucy she had been left out of the celebrations, unlike her classmates she failed to receive a single card year-after-year. They had teased her over this, chanting about how she was going to die alone. Then she'd tromp home to where her parents were arguing because her dad had forgotten the occasion, _again. _Her mom had been expecting diamond earrings and felt very unloved in the absence of this gesture. Later, Quinn would eat the apology chocolates her mum would look at, but never eat.

Instead of allowing Finn to forget all about the holiday she had demanded nothing but the best. She had thought receiving gifts from the quarterback would help to erase the pain of her past V Day's. But Finn had really crappy taste in jewellery and could never present her with roses due to his allergic reaction to their perfume. It seemed his heart was never truly invested in the day, leaving her without any fantastic new memories to replace the old horrors.

Valentine's Day had been the beginning of the end for her relationship with Sam. It had been the most enjoyable relationship; they'd had so much together. He wasn't too bright, but he had always been able to make her laugh. He was harmless, the kind of guy anyone would want for their high school sweetheart. But he had been so preoccupied trying to prove her a cheater he hadn't gifted her anything – not a single, stupid candy heart.

Last year had been the most bearable. She and all of her friends had been together, celebrating without any drama to interrupt the fun. She recalled she had spent most of the night dancing with Joe and it had been great.

She had been determined to avoid the Hallmark-holiday this year, especially after what had happened with her professor/boyfriend. Her original plans had been to lock herself in her dorm and study the night away. She hoped if she worked hard enough the painful day would slip by without her having to participate.

Mr Schuester had ruined this seemingly fool-proof plan, holding his wedding on Valentine's Day. Instead of avoiding love, she would spend the day being assaulted by it. A wedding on Valentine's Day, it was super cheesy, like those awful romantic movies marketed to girls like Quinn. But she loved Mr Schuester; he had gone beyond the standard teacher-student relationship, changing her life. There was no way she could miss his wedding. She bought herself a new dress and booked a ticket back to Lima.

Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were perfect for each other and like the rest of the Glee kids she was ecstatic they were finally getting married. The gang was all back together and there was so much for them to catch up on. Everyone was smiling and sharing exciting stories.

As everyone began to take their seats in the chapel Quinn noticed a familiar head covered in dreadlocks. Joe was walking around, wearing his usual look of wide-eyed curiosity. He was the only Gleek she hadn't spoken with yet and so she made her move directly toward him. He had his back to her, allowing her to pounce with the element of surprise.

The first thing she could think of to do was the old blindfold-guess-who greeting. She reached her hands up, preparing to cover his eyes. But this didn't work out so well. Before she could complete her task he began to turn around. Her hands were raised, suspended in mid-air as if she were getting ready to catch the bouquet. She giggled nervously, feeling like a goofball.

"Quinn!" His face lit up at the sight of her, which was very flattering. "I'm so happy you're here."

He pulled her into his arms and she squeezed him back. She couldn't remember the last time she had been embraced so well. He held her tightly, as if he didn't want to let her go. He didn't need to tell her how glad he was to see her, his hug said it all so well. She felt full in his arms, her heart swelling with happiness. He was making her feel like the most important woman in the world.

When they parted she was breathless and aware of a blush rising in her cheeks. "Teen Jesus, I heard you were down with Asian Bird Flu or something, I thought you might not make it."

"It's a miracle; I started to recover two nights ago." He said. "God knew how badly I wanted to see this wedding."

"Praise." She beamed.

"What about you, how have you been?" He asked. "You look really incredible."

Now she was definitely blushing. "Shut up." She readjusted her colourful jacket, feeling self-conscious.

"It's true." He reassured her. "I've never seen your hair so long, it looks great."

Santana approached, clearing her throat loudly. She looked unimpressed with this display. "Come on Quinn, you promised you'd sit with me. There will be plenty of time for you two to make-out at the reception."

Joe's eyes grew wider than before, then he quickly looked down at his shoes. He seemed very uncomfortable. Santana tugged on Quinn's arm, impatient to get to a seat not surrounded by Emma's creepy uncles.

"I'll see you at the reception." She told him.

"Sounds awesome." He said.

She and Santana found a seat, sliding in alongside each other. Santana was bitching about how annoying it was to live with Rachel. Quinn gave up complaining about her own roommate, Santana was clearly winning this competition.

After a while Quinn stopped listening to what her friend was saying, she checked over her shoulder for Joe. She scanned the rows of happy guests. When she spotted him she couldn't contain a smile, she supposed she had partially forgotten how cute he was. He was talking with some of the new Glee members, too engrossed to notice her. She wished she could be sitting with him, talking to him. She was feeling eager for the reception, then they could catch up properly.

Before the guests grew too restless Mr Schuester entered. Quinn felt taken aback, Will had never looked so handsome, the epitome of a real life Prince Charming. He was glowing with pride, as if they had just won sixty Nationals trophies.

She couldn't imagine how excited he was and his energy made her feel a little giddy. She rose from her seat, extending her arm to him. He was like a celebrity, so many people wanting to shake his hand and wish him well. He paused to hug Santana and Quinn, with Quinn pecking him enthusiastically on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for coming girls." He said, grinning from ear-to-ear. Quinn got to work removing her pink lipstick from his face; she didn't want to get him in trouble on his wedding day. "It means a lot."

He gave their hands a squeeze before moving on to his numerous other admirers. The girls retook their seats, smiling widely now too.

"I love Mr Schue, even with that butt-chin." Santana said. "But thank God he's not wearing a vest; otherwise I would have literally taken him to the carpet and ripped it from his pasty body."

Quinn felt her heart rate increase as Will took his position at the altar. This was the first wedding she had ever attended and she realised how excited she was. She almost slapped herself when she recalled her foolish thought to not attend. How could she ever think to miss this? This was going to be the best Valentine's Day of her life, the one she would measure all others against.

She could hardly wait for Emma to arrive; being part of this moment of an incredible love story was exhilarating. She opened her purse and checked she had a full packet of tissues in there. Good, she was really going to need them.

* * *

Quinn couldn't help wondering if she had've stayed home; maybe then Miss Pillsbury would have gone through with the wedding. Quinn was cursed when it came to Valentine's Day and now her curse appeared to be infecting the lives of those around her. Another V Day of dashed dreams, when was this cycle ever going to end?

As bizarre as it seemed the reception went ahead, despite there being no marriage to celebrate. It started out very stiff, with everyone quite unsure of how to act. After a while the guests began to relax (a lot copied Emma and went home, giving up on the event), realising Will wasn't in attendance and so they didn't have to behave as though it were a funeral. Artie took to the stage and launched into a rap. After this everyone seemed to forget about their worries, a group decision to enjoy the party Emma's parents had put a lot of money into. There were still some things to celebrate.

Quinn was maintaining her deep dislike of the fake holiday and Santana was the right companion for this. They were wallowing together. Santana was still recovering from her split with Brittany, her eyes becoming suddenly cloudy whenever the blonde went past, her hands constantly on Sam.

Everywhere Quinn looked she was reminded of love's failures. It hurt every time she saw Sam; she remembered how she had ruined their relationship with all of her selfish acts. He smiled and waved to her, clearly everything was going so well with Brittany that he didn't have time to think about past pain. But she still felt guilty over how she had betrayed him. It seemed she and Finn were never destined to work out, she watched him courting Rachel tirelessly, while she had apparently moved on. Then Quinn remembered Emma abandoning Will at the altar and she began to question if true love existed for everyone.

Marley and Jake looked very optimistic, certain this feeling of being totally crazy for each other would last. Quinn wondered if she was too young to be so cynical about love, she could already envision the downfall of this sweet couple. Or else it was her past experience with a Puckerman setting off the alarm bells in her mind. She saw Kurt and Blaine dancing together; she yearned for something she feared she might never get.

Santana excused herself for the bathroom, leaving Quinn alone at the table. She swigged at the champagne flute she had obtained with her fake ID.

"Is this seat taken?" Joe inquired.

She felt her mood immediately improve at the sight of him. "It's all yours Teen Jesus."

"Are you drinking champagne, aren't you too young for that?" He asked.

She pushed it away, as if this would magically cause him to forget ever seeing it. She hadn't worried when illegally purchasing the drink and she hadn't cared about getting caught with it by Coach Sylvester or another authority figure. But she felt guilty for Joe to find her drowning her sorrows in this fashion. He had always seen the best in her and had made her want to be a better person. "Let's just say I'm having a bad day, more like a bad week…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He offered, their eyes locking.

She hardly wanted to start crying on his shoulder. "I don't wanna bore you with the details."

"You could never bore me." He reassured her.

"No, it's fine." She dismissed. "Tell me about your life, how's your year been?"

He started talking and it dawned on her how much she had missed him. Somehow she had forgotten how close they had gotten during the previous year. They had spent a lot of time together. He had helped her recover from one of the hardest trials of her life. Their friendship had been unlike anything she had ever experienced with a boy before. Prior to meeting him she had sworn off of love, determined to concentrate on herself and her own progress, including leaving for college without dragging around unfinished business. Released from the mess of romance they had gotten to know each other really well, becoming true friends. He had become one of her best friends. Through their shared spirituality they had forged a deep connection; she had told him things she would never dream of telling anyone else. She wondered how she had survived this long without her closest confidant.

Being around him made her feel better, as it always had. She got absorbed in his enthusiasm, losing track of her own troubles. He was so passionate; she thought she could listen to him talk about anything and find it interesting. He made up for the crappy flight with a baby screaming the whole way from New Haven to Ohio.

"Do you think you'll ever have a day like this, a wedding?" He asked.

"Someday, when I find the right man, it would definitely be nice." She replied. "I'm not one of those crazy chicks who has it all planned out, I used all of that energy up on prom. What about you?"

"It's definitely something I see in my future." He said. "In the very distant future."

"I think if I did find somebody I would wait until Kurt and Blaine could get married." She stated. "I don't really think it's fair for me to get married when not everyone can."

"Can you believe Miss Pillsbury didn't show up?" He asked a while later.

He was much better company than Santana. He wouldn't allow her to go on having a pity party; he was the life preserver to save her from drowning in her wallowing. He had always had a talent for pulling her out of dark places.

He coaxed her onto the dance floor. It was just like old times as the familiar faces pranced around her. There was a comfort to come with being part of this crowd again. She was returning home. She had spent this year trying to turn Yale into her home, but this was where she truly belonged. This may have made her a Lima Loser, but she was having too much fun to care.

All of the new friends she had made could never compare to these guys. The Glee club was made up of survivors, clearly exhibited as they went on partying after their mentor's wedding had turned into a tragedy. They acknowledged today hadn't been so great, but certainly a better day was right around the corner. Quinn could feel their positivism rubbing off on her.

Was it possible Mike had become a better dancer, he showed off new moves she would never attempt to copy. Finn was a little more confident on the dance floor, his coordination had definitely improved. Brittany was the life of the party as usual, twirling herself around at what seemed a superhuman speed. Rachel had grown more beautiful, looking a sophisticated woman in her tight pink dress. Blaine's energy was never-ending as he bopped around, mouthing the words to each and every song with all of the dedication as if he were on stage.

As much as she enjoyed the company of her other classmates she kept finding herself at Joe's side. It was as if she was carrying a magnet inside of her and he had one, pulling them together, an un-fightable force.

Before tonight she would have defended the title of them as 'just friends'. But there was something in the air tonight; sparks flying between them that had only been there a couple of times before. When his intense eyes met hers she felt herself get weak at the knees. It was hard to care about the rest of the reception when all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him.

It was getting quite warm on the dance floor and so she felt relieved when the tempo slowed for Rachel and Finn to sing their duet. This relief was short-lived; Joe offered his hand to her. She felt anxious being this close to him.

He kept it respectful, his hand above her hip, rather than on it or wandering down her back. She cringed at the thought of how badly she must be blushing. Her body was full of butterflies. She rearranged her arm around him, moving in closer and enabling her to rest her head on his shoulder. This was the kind of memorable dance they hadn't gotten at prom.

She found it funny how she could feel so safe in his arms, yet still remain nervous due to the proximity. She had thought she had gotten more mature than this. Hadn't she just engaged in a very adult, and therefore complicated, relationship with an older man? Now here she was, slow-dancing and melting over the idea that a boy might kiss her. She felt giddy and a little foolish.

It was beginning to seem Joe would kiss her. He had tightened his hold around her waist, bringing their bodies even closer. He was making a lot of eye contact and appeared to be prepping for a kiss with a lot of lip licking, which she copied.

But when he finally started to bow his head closer to hers the song finished. She had just parted her own lips, but he was gone. He had turned away from her, his hands gone from her body as he applauded Rachel and Finn. She clapped weakly too, feeling disconnected from the situation.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want some punch?" He offered; apparently keen to get away from her.

"That'd be great, thanks." She needed something for her spectacularly dry mouth.

"I'll be right back." He excused himself, swiftly disappearing.

She could have found someone else to dance with, but all she really wanted was to sit down. In fact, she needed to find a seat, her head was spinning in a way that had nothing to do with the three glasses of champagne.

She had no way of explaining what was going on between her and Joe. For the whole of last year she had forced herself to ignore any feelings for him. He was young and naïve, letting her know he wasn't ready for such a thing.

There were so many reasons she had given herself to keep her away from dating Joe. But tonight she couldn't remember any.

He arrived back to the table, carrying two cups of punch. He set a mini-cupcake down in front of her. After a while she reached out, placing her hand over his. "I'm having a really good time." She informed him, leaning in close to ensure she was heard over the music.

He beamed at her, holding her gaze. "Me too." He curled his hand around hers, her heart leaping into her throat.

* * *

Quinn stayed away from the bar for the rest of the night. With all of her friends around she didn't require any alcohol to enhance the enjoyment. She didn't know how Mr Schuester's evening had progressed, but to her this was the best night of the year.

Steadily the crowd on the dance floor began to thin. Rachel and Finn were among the first of the Glee club to depart. They left together and it was clear what they had planned. Other people gave into their aching feet, bringing their night to a close. Mike was glad for all of the extra dancing space he had just been provided with, but the music was getting quieter, the staff wanted them to leave.

Quinn was one of the most reluctant to leave the venue. This was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Why did this night have to end? She didn't want to go back to reality yet. Looking back on it now she realised how easy things had been for her at McKinley (perhaps that's why she had been so dramatic, trying to create a little excitement for herself). Couldn't she stay a little longer?

It felt to her like she was hurtling back to New Haven already as she gave her friends parting hugs. She would be on her plane the next afternoon and all too soon this event would be nothing more than a memory, accompanied by some blurry photos saved to Facebook.

"I'll walk you up to your hotel room." Joe offered, remaining the perfect gentleman. This was an offer she could be committed to the psych ward should she be crazy enough to refuse.

She carried her heels in her hand as they wandered through the peaceful hotel. She wasn't sure who had initiated it, but somewhere along the way they joined hands. They continued talking, neither acknowledging the action, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

This had been a wedding, sort of. In this same vein she supposed this made him her date, sort of. She didn't feel any need to fight against that title; instead she was glad to have him at her side. He had made a sensational wedding date, so fantastic that she suggested they repeat the pairing when their teachers got married for real. He was quick to accept this invitation.

Their timing had been off the first time, but maybe they could get it right with this second chance they had been given. It certainly felt to her that the timing was right. Everything felt right.

They reached the door to her rented suite and turned to each other. She thought she could use a little more young and naïve in her life – she had been rushing to grow up and that had landed her in a disastrous relationship with a professor. She had been spinning out of control, lost and confused. But with Joe she felt clarity. He could be an anchor to keep her from losing herself again. This was a task he had proven his abilities in.

"What time does your flight leave?" He asked for the fourth time.

"Two o'clock." She provided.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something before you leave?" He offered.

"Yeah." She accepted enthusiastically. "That sounds awesome."

"Awesome." He agreed. "Well… goodnight."

"Goodnight." She repeated, quite unhappily.

She accepted his invitation for a parting embrace. She melted into his arms. She thought she could have stayed here all night, even though it might have been awkward to stand in a hotel hallway for hours.

He began to pull away and she decided she shouldn't waste any more time. She leant back in, closing the distance between them with her lips. As always he was ready to catch her, placing his hands on either side of her face and bringing her even closer. She slid her tongue into his mouth as he ran his fingers lovingly through her hair.

As soon as they started kissing she wondered why they hadn't done this sooner. Nothing had ever felt so right.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered to her, grinning widely. The curse had been lifted.

**The End.**


End file.
